3-D virtual display systems have been available for years. A typical prior art 3-D virtual display system includes a housing having an optical lens at an opening of the housing. Located within the housing are an object and a light source. The light source illuminates the object and projects through the optical lens in a straight line a virtual image of the object floating in mid-air outside the housing. In order to properly project the virtual image in front of the lens, the object must be at a certain distance behind the lens. As a result, prior art virtual display devices typically have a bulky and large housing. Due to optical limitations, in order to view the virtual image, a person is required to be located within a narrowly confined viewing area in order to properly view the virtual image. A person located outside of this viewing area will not be able to view the virtual image at all or will see a skewed virtual image.
This type of prior art device is usually an arcade style or a table-top unit. In such prior art constructions the object is fixed in the housing and the size of the object to be projected by the lens to create a viewable virtual image is quite substantial. The object to be displayed is typically mounted on the base at the back of the device thereby limiting the size of the device, the size of the object, and the size of the projection.
A prior art virtual display device sought to overcome the bulky housing by using a mirror to provide the optical distance to properly project the virtual image is known. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,657.
None of the known prior art devices provide for accompanying audio with the 3-D virtual display. Still further, none of the prior art devices provide for a removable faceplate where advertising indicia can be displayed.
Therefore there is a need for a 3-D virtual display device that is compact, allows for a small object to be projected which can be easily changed, is capable of producing a large virtual image, provides audio and accepts an advertising faceplate.